


Mishaps

by orphan_account



Series: Experiences [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baking, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Nobody gets hurt this time promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7599475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas tries to make muffins and succeeds in making a mess of it. Luckily, Sam is very helpful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mishaps

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted to Tumblr at http://foxtherighteous.tumblr.com/post/148039989171/mishaps-expreriences-verse-sastiel-canonverse

                The mess in the kitchen was frankly a little disquieting. There should have been no conceivable way for anybody to have made this amount of chaos whilst baking but somehow there was even egg on the ceiling. Cas himself looked like a splatter painting.

                Sam laughed. Hard.

                “I don’t know where I went wrong,” Cas started, eyes on his shoes, “I followed the recipe to the letter.”

                “Are you-,” Sam had to stop to try and catch his breath, doubled over against the kitchen doorframe, “are you absolutely sure about that? I’ve never seen a recipe which calls for the baker to be wearing half the ingredients?”

                “ _Sam,_ ” Cas cried indignantly.

                “Okay, okay, I’m sorry.” He’d almost calmed down, but the smile he wore seemed to be stuck to his face and wouldn’t budge. “What were you making, love? Other than a mess.”

                Cas frowned, “I was trying to bake blueberry muffins, however, it seems to be an art that I do not understand.”

                “That would also explain the Violet Beauregarde look as well,” Sam commented as he wiped a smear of blueberry from the end of Cas’ nose and hummed as he tasted it.

                “Who is Violet Beauregarde?”

                “That’s a lesson for another day. Today, I’m gonna teach you how to bake. Sound okay?”

                Cas sighed exasperatedly. “Sam, I’ve already tried-”

                “And now we’re going to try again, but this time, I’m gonna show you,” Sam interrupted gently, taking Cas’ flustered hands and kissing his forehead to calm him down. He remembered learning some basic baking skills in one of the schools he attended over his childhood, somewhere in the northwest, he thinks. He’d never exactly need to know how to bake whilst he was motel hopping around the country, more often than not Dean had cooked his meals, or they’d come from the nearest half-decent takeaway, but when he’d been in Stanford, he’d wanted to try everything any regular person might, and once he had a kitchen of his own, if slightly dilapidated, he’d finally had the chance to figure out some culinary tricks for himself. “Muffins might be kinda difficult to start on, so why don’t we try something a little easier?”

                “What do you suggest?”

                Sam scanned his mental bank of recipes for one that he thought would be suitable. “I know a really good recipe for chocolate cake, let’s start there.” He started pulling ingredients out of cupboards and draws whilst Cas watched, an odd mix off fascinated and bewildered.

                Sam found two large mixing bowls, as well as a variety of ingredients, taken from the shelves in a methodical, chronological order which much resembled how he conducted most of his life. Cas acted as a spectator for a while, content just to watch and attempt to understand the uses of each item, admiring Sam’s dedication to the task.

                As soon as the ingredients were laid out, Sam looked over at Cas and smiled at him in the way that said ‘I love you but fuck off if you think I’m doing all the work here’. “Were you planning on helping anytime soon?”

                Cas crossed the room to sit on the counter beside where Sam was stood and remarked, “just admiring the view.”

                “Nerd,” Sam replied, leaning over to kiss Cas before getting to work on the cake.

                “What do you need me to do?”

                “Here, I’m gonna put the ingredients into the bowl, and I want you to stir them all together until they’re smooth, okay?” Sam asked, measuring flour and butter precisely.

                “What exactly constitutes ‘smooth’ in this context?”

                “Uhm… I guess it means when there are no lumps in it, or when you can’t tell the ingredients apart anymore?”

                “Oh. Okay, that may be doable. What are you doing now?”

                “You have to measure out all the ingredients. Baking and cooking are different like that, with cooking you can guess the amounts of everything you need, well, to an extent, but with baking you have to be very precise, or the recipe won’t work.”

                Cas looked incredibly sheepish all of a sudden. “That may have been my particular downfall in my previous attempt,” he admitted.

                Sam just chuckled quietly, not pausing. “You couldn’t have been expected to know that, love. It’s fine. You learn by making mistakes.”

                “When did you learn that?”

                “I took a class on cooking when I was in school. My teacher was pretty good at teaching to the curriculum but he also liked to embellish his lessons with his own advice and little stories. He was a great teacher. All the little kids were scared of him ‘cause he didn’t take any crap, and he yelled when the kids disrespected him, but if he ever taught you, you’d know he was actually a pretty funny guy.”

                Cas sat by, watching Sam recall the more favourable parts of his childhood fondly. He said, “Do you ever wish you’d stayed at just one school when you were a child?”

                Sam slowed, looking thoughtful but not taking his eyes from the task. “I guess when I was younger I did. I never liked how dad treated us and our life, even back when I was too young to know what was going on. I was a kind of an angry kid, y’know? I wanted a normal life.”

                “What about now?”

                “Now? Now I think… I would have been a completely different person if I hadn’t been a hunter at all, or if I’d never left Stanford, and that’s not exactly bad but… it’s not _me_ , so really _I_ wouldn’t want to be anywhere but here, having had lived that life. I’m happy now, it just took a while.”

                Cas didn’t say what he was really thinking, that if Sam had never been a hunter he still would have been Lucifer’s vessel. If Sam hadn’t been a hunter, Lucifer would have had an easier time manipulating him, and whilst he still might not have said yes, he would probably have died anyway. He didn’t say that Heaven’s plan would have only allowed for one turn of events, and they would have done everything to start the apocalypse. He didn’t say it because he was sure Sam already knew, and there was no good reason to ruin the serenity of the moment.

                The cake came out looking good. It was a satisfyingly deep brown colour, partially from cocoa powder and partially from the chocolate chips Sam had added. They had made two thin, individual cakes of the same circumference which they sandwiched together using buttercream icing. Dean was practically summoned by the smell. Since Sam and Cas had baked in the first place, Dean called the job of cutting the cake, and, by extension, appropriating the first slice, but by the end they all had cake and sat down to eat as a family, and judging by Dean’s enthusiastic reactions, the cake tasted pretty damn good.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments refill my heart meter.
> 
> If you want to send me a prompt, drop it to FoxTheRighteous.tumblr.com and my guidelines for prompting can be found in the sidebar/blog bio. Thanks!


End file.
